Sotara
Sotara's Journey |birth=c. 1 ABY |death= |species=Rakata |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Gold |skin=Dark grey |era=*Rebellion era *New Republic era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*New Jedi Order **Jedi High Council *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances |masters=Gnost Koon |apprentices=*Jokar *Skal'tias }} Sotara was a male force-sensitive Rakata and the only known Rakata to have become a Jedi Knight, besides two of his sons. Born into an ancient Rakata bloodline that was very influential during the time of the Infinite Empire, Sotara's father had finally rekindled the species' force-sensitivity and taught Sotara in the ways of the Light side of the Force and to not go to the dark side like the Rakata in ancient times. After the Yuuzhan Vong War, Sotara went to the reestablished Jedi Order and joined; shortly after his joining, Sotara fashioned himself a orange-bladed lightsaber pike. At some point he became a Jedi Knight — and later Jedi Master on the Jedi High Council — and was later one of the few surviving Rakata during the war with the One Sith. Sometime before the One Sith conflict, Sotara married another Rakata from the named Crosat, and the two began a new Rakatan force-sensitive bloodline that eventually created the New Infinite Empire that operated in the Unknown Regions. Biography Early life Born into an ancient Rakatan from Lehon, Sotara was born in 1 ABY on an unknown planet in the . Being the son of a Rakatan scientist, Sotara's father rekindled the force-sensitivity in the Rakata species and Sotara was the first of the scientist's children to be born with force-sensitivity. Throughout his childhood and teenage years, Sotara's father taught him in the ways of the , unlike generations of Rakata before him, who took to the . In 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong and their empire invaded the galaxy, and eventually invaded the Rakatan Archipelago, devastating several worlds in the process. Shortly after the deaths of nearly half of the Rakatan population, Sotara joined the Hutt underground to battle against the Yuuzhan Vong and to aid the survivors of the assault on Rakata space. Shortly after the war ended, Sotara continued to study the ways of the light side of the Force, and eventually left the Rakatan Archipelago for Coruscant. Once he arrived on Coruscant, Sotara went to the Jedi Temple and was accepted into the reorganized Jedi Order by Grand Master Luke Skywalker himself. At some point, Sotara became the apprentice of Jedi Master and Jedi Archive keeper Gnost Koon and later crafted his own lightsaber. Battle of Zenon Around 30 ABY, Sotara and Kri Koon were sent to the planet Zenon, where their presence was requested by the Clawdites – a species that recently become under enslavement once again. At some point, after proving his strength at the Battle of Zenon — where he aided the Clawdites regain freedom from the Zenonans — Sotara gained the title of Jedi Knight. Great Kajidic Wars Around 57 ABY, the Hutt Grand Council lost its control on the Hutt clans, sending a request for an alliance with the Galactic Republic through the Jedi Council.Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics While negotiating an alliance with the Hutts via hologram, Kajidii Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure stated that if the Hutts were to allow the Federation access to Hutt Space, then the Jedi were to help if the violent clan outbreaks turned into a civil war. Sometime later, after the council's representative reached Kolluga's Palace, Sotara and the rest of the council informed the Jedi Knight via hologram that they needed the alliance with the Hutts in order to wipe out any remnants of the Empire. War with One Sith Rakata-Sith War Sometime after the war with the One Sith ended, in 152 ABY, the New Infinite Empire, now led by Sotara's third eldest child, Ceh'lok, came under attack by the remnants of the One Sith, led by Darth Talon.Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives Appearances *''Star Wars: Hutts: Rise of the Kajidics'' *''Sotara's Journey'' *''Star Wars: Rise of the New Rakata'' *''Rakatans: War of Force-Sensitives'' Notes and references Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Rakata Category:Jedi High Council members Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Force-sensitives Category:Males Category:Coruscant residents